Fall for you, I already fall for you
by Endless World
Summary: Gakuen Alice has opened a dance. Everyone gathered up and enjoy their night. Natsume was a mystery person for Mikan and Mikan was the mystery girl for Natsume, he confessed to her at the end of the dance. ONE-SHOT! NxM.


**Shi-chan:** Hi minna-san!!!! This is my first one-shot fanfic sooooooo……………

**Natsume:** DON'T ENJOY THE STORY!!!!! –scream sarcastically-

**Shi-chan:** NATSUME!!!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!! –chased Natsume-

**Mikan:** Am I concern this?

**Everybody:** 'What a sinful girl…..'

**Mikan:** Hello?

**Alert:** In this one-shot, all the student is twelve years old and Mikan is not Natsume's girlfriend. (except for the end of the story)

**0ooooooo0**

**Fall for you, I already fall for you**

On a sunny day at Gakuen Alice, all the student were prepare for the last dance. Just like everybody, the cute little brunette were skipping to class, asked her friends out for a shopping trip. Yes, Mikan Sakura, she was very excited about the dance and she definitely has to have a partner, sadly, she doesn't have one.

**Flashback:**

"_Ohayou my students!!!!! Today I have an announcement, this last month we gonna have a LAST DANCE PARTY!!!!!!!! So, girls, boys prepare for the day!!!!" Narumi-sensei said in a happy voice. After the announcement, the class began to whisper, some loud, some small. Then a voice of a curly permy, sea-weed hair girl said out loud._

"_I, Sumire Shouda, gonna ask the famous Natsume Hyuuga for the dance!!!" Sumire said out loud. "And when the dance ended! Natsume gonna asked me to be his beloved wife and live happily ever af.....AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MY HAIR IS BURNING, MY HAIR IS BURNING!!!!!!!!!" Sumire didn't finished her sentence then a fire ball approched her and burned her hair. "Tch, I would never date a ugly girl like you." Natsume said and put his manga down to his face._

_Natsume Hyuuga, the most handsome, gorgeous, coldest guy in Gakuen Alice (too much?). His bloody crimson orbs can made every girl melted. He was just rejected Sumire, cause he never went to any date like that._

"_Mou, Natsume-kun, why are you keep rejecting the offered to the dance of girls like that? I think you never gonna have a girlfriend." Mikan said or gave Natsume another lecture. "What if you gonna ask me? And I doubt that you'll never fall for me." Natsume said in a bored tone as Mikan blushed._

**End of flashback.**

'That stupid Natsume, who do he think he is? Of course I gonna never fall for him. I mean, he quite handsome but he an arrogant and a jerk.' Mikan thought as she puffed her cheek. 'But…..he sometime nice and gentle, WHAT? What are you thinking Mikan? Snap out of it!!' Mikan continued her thought as she shook her head.

BAM

"Itai……, eh? When did I come to Hotaru's door? Well, let's go in." Mikan said while rubbing her head.

BAM

"Itai……, what the heck? HOTARU???" Mikan screamed and pointing at Hotaru. "What? You're annoying." Hotaru replied a cold way. Hotaru Imai, the Ice Queen, the Blackmalling Queen never change. "Why're you open the door so suddenly? I hit my head two times." Mikan yelled at Hotaru. Hotaru point the baka-gun at Mikan and……

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Itai…….I'm gonna die soon…." Mikan said and stand up. "What're you doing at my front door?" Hotaru said coldly. "Well….., I wanna ask you that will you come shopping with me? I'm gonna ask Permy, Anna and Nonoko too!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Ok, but you have to pay your own dress." Hotaru said and let out a small smile. "BANZAI!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Shut up or you'll have the double of it." Hotaru said and blow the smoke. "H-Hai!" Mikan said and followed Hotaru.

**Anna's room:**

"knock, knock." Mikan knocked the door. "Come in!" Anna and Nonoko yelled, when Mikan and Hotaru come in they see Anna and Nonoko. "JINX! You owe me a milktea! No I'm not. You are!" Yes! Anna and Nonoko, most of the people wondered why're they keep talk in unison. Mikan and Hotaru sweatdropped. "Uhh…..girls, stop arguing and go shopping with us, ok?" Mikan said and chuckle nervously. "SHOPPING!!!!! JINX, YOU HAVE TO BOUGHT FOR ME A DRESS. NO I'M NOT!!!!" They (A and N) screamed their lungs out. "Ok……, now let ask Permy."

"Who do you call Permy Sakura-san???" Sumire popped out from nowhere yelled at Mikan. "Permy? I thought you were in your room." Mikan said nervously. "I was about to ask you and these 'unison twins' out for shopping." Sumire said and place her hands on her waist. "Same here. If every girl are here, let's go!" Mikan said cheerfully.

**Meanwhile Natsume's room:**

"knock knock." "Come in." Natsume said with a bored tone. "Natsume, can you come with us to the Central Town? We gonna buy some tux for the dance." Ruka said as he walked in. "I'm already told you last year right? I never joined that stupid dance." Natsume said and continued reading his manga. "Ok, suit yourself but Mikan gonna come there." Ruka said. "I'll come." Natsume said and jump down the bed. 'Mikan's name very useful.' Ruka thought as he slight chuckle.

**At some boutique: (mixed scene):**

"Hey Permy, does this look good?" Mikan asked.

"Koko! That too bright!" Yuu advice.

"Yeah, you're right. That's not fit with me high heels." Anna said.

"Ruka, you know Hotaru doesn't like brown right?" Kitsu said.

"Permy, its so dark!" Mikan said.

"Yuu, is this good?" Koko asked.

"Mikan, Natsume doesn't like you too bright, choose something dark." Hotaru said.

"Natsume, Mikan like you in dark, choose something else." Ruka said.

"DONE!" The gang yelled. (Mikan, Sumire, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, Natsume and Hotaru doesn't yelled.) They finished their shopping trip and carried a lot of bags. And they're very hungry and tired.

"I'm so tired…..Hotaru, go get something to eat….." Mikan whined. "Shut up, I'm not your babysitter. Why don't someone choose a resturant?" Hotaru said in a cold voice. "I don't know any resturants around here." Permy said. "Ah! How about Ratatouille? That place have good food! And some V.I.P rooms." Anna said. "I know where that place it too!" Nonoko added.

"Alrighty then. LET'S GO!!!!!!" Mikan screamed as she started skipping. 'Idiot.' Hotaru thought.

**Back to the boys:**

"Finally, we done." Koko said as he stretched. "I'm so tired, where are we gonna eat? I'm hungry!" Koko continued. "I don't know any good resturant around here." Kitsu said in a confusing voice. "Well, I know one, what do you guys think about Ratatouille? That place have good food and good seats." Yuu said. "Yay! We're going to Ratatouille! Let's go, I can't wait." Koko said in a joyful tone.

**At the resturant: (girls)**

"Konban wa madam, where would you like to sit?" The waitress asked. "Anywhere is fine." Mikan said with a smile. "Baka, we should sit at the V.I.P room!" Sumire said in a loud voice. "Umm…..Is there any V.I.P room left?" Nonoko asked. "Oh yes, there is one left, would you like to sit there? There're ten seats." The waitress asked. "Okay." Hotaru replied with her monotonous voice. "Please follow me." The waitress leaded them to the V.I.P room.

"Sugoi!!! The V.I.P room is so big!" Mikan said almost screamed. 'I should bring along my new improved baka-gun 3000.' Hotaru thought. "Here the menus madam, please enjoy your meals." The waitress said as she walked out.

**Resturant's door: (boys)**

"Whew, finally here." Koko said. "That's our line, you runned like a kangaroo seeing a new boxer gloves." Kitsu said as he wiped his sweat. "Ehehehe, gomenasai, I'm just hungry." Koko said in a nervously voice as his stomach grumble. "Let's go, that Koko might swallowed us." Natsume said in a bored tone.

"Konban wa sir. Where'd you like to sit?" The previous waitress asked. "Is there any V.I.P room?" Ruka asked. "Its all out but there a room still have seats left." The waitress said. "Who's in there?" Natsume asked. The waitress blushed, "W-Well….., there was 5 girls, one with green and curly hair, one with pink, one with midnight, one with raven and finally one with aburn hair." The waitress explained. 'The girls?' The boys gang thought. "Okay, we'll sit there." Ruka said. "Please follow me." The waitress leaded the boys.

**V.I.P room:**

The girls were chatting and eating, suddenly some boys come in. "EH? Ruka-kun? What're you guys doing here?" Anna asked, Mikan stopped her conversation with Sumire about her dress, then she looked around. "Ah! What're you boys doing here?" Mikan asked. "Eating. And we were about to join the feast with you." Koko said in a cheerful voice as he come closer and sit next to Nonoko, she blushed. "H-Hai. Enjoy your d-dinner." Nonoko said in a shivering voice. 'Atta Koko, good move.' Boys thought. 'Nice one Nonoko, you got some skill.' Girls thought. Natsume walked toward Mikan, he lifted her up then sit down and he put her on his lap. "W-What're you doing pervert?" Mikan said as she blushed, Hotaru take out her camera and take some pictures.

"What its look like I'm doing?" Natsume said in a bored tone as Mikan blushing more. "W-Whatever jerk." Mikan said, her words just make Natsume smirked. 'Isn't it obvious that he likes her? Mikan….., you're dense.' Everybody thought.

**7:30 o'clock at the Ball room: **(oh yeah, it was a masquerade ball)

Everybody in the room was eating, chatting and dacing as they enjoying their night with their friends. Sunddenly……

BAM!

Sumire bam the Ball room's door as everybody turned their gazed to her. Sumire has a green with yellow line and glitter mask. She was wearing a no string, long more knees 10cm dress, it was dark green and white line. Her green high heels matched with her green gem earring and a necklace with a green ruby.

Behind Sumire was Anna. She has a pink with sprinkle mask. She was wearing a light pink dress spaghetti strings with some pearl on it. Her pink pearl necklace fitted with her pearl earring and light pink baby doll.

Next too Anna was Nonoko. She has the same mask as Anna but the colour was mindnight blue. She was wearing the same dress as Anna but no pearl and colour was dark blue. Her blue earring gem stone matched with her blue gem necklace and her dark blue baby doll.

Behind Anna and Nonoko was Mikan and Hotaru. Hotaru was wearing a amethyst dress with strings that made an X word on her back. She has a violet with dark purple feather hand-held mask. Her dark purple baby doll shoe fitted with her purple earring and necklace gem stone.

Next to Hotaru was Mikan. Mikan has a dark with sprinkle and yellow line and feather mask. She was wearing a dark no strings, up knees and waist-hugged dress, its make her looked gorgeous. She has a black rose earring with a fabric necklace. She wearing a dark baby doll high heels.

All the boys and girls in the room was amazed by their beauty. The most beauty of all was Mikan, she looked sexy. The girls group begin to entered the room. When they blended in with the room noisy time. Then…..

BANG!

There was another bam at the door, once again all the students gazed turn their eyes on the door direction. Her goes the boys.

The first was Koko. Koko has a midnight blue mask. He was wearing a dark blue tux with a blue rose in his left pocket and a blue necktie.

The second was Yuu. Yuu has a white with black line mask. He was wearing a white tux with black necktie and a white rose in his left pocket.

The third was Kitsu. Kitsu has a dark green with sprinkle mask. He was wearing a dark green tux with a blue rose in his left pocket and a green necktie.

The fourth was Ruka. Ruka has a white mask. He was wearing a white with black line tux with a black necktie and a purple rose in his left pocket.

Behing all the four boys was Natsume. Natsume has a all black mask with black feather. He was wearing a black tux with some buttons are undone and no necktie with a romantic red rose in his left pocket.

The girls eyes was turned into heart eyes (no girls group of course), and said things like, "I don't know you but please be my date." or "You're so handsome please be my boyfriend." And keep going, The boys spotted their eyes on the girls group and walked toward them. Each boy asked each girl for a dance, except for the couples Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume, Mikan.

"Can I have a dance with you lovely lady?" Ruka said as he bowed down and handed out. "Sure." Hotaru answer a cute way (no OOC, cause Hota-chan happy!). As the couple walked into the Room's central, that's leave Mikan and Natsume. "Would you like to dance?" Natsume asked in a seductively voice, Mikan smiled, "I love to." Mikan replied as Natsume leaded her to the Room's central.

Natsume walked toward the DJ corner. "Put this music in and tell everybody to go out of the central." Natsume whispered to the DJ. "Can I get your attention please? GO out of the central because we have some siutation." (don't know how to spell, gomen) The DJ said in a calm voice as everybody go out.

Natsume walked back to Mikan, "May I?" He asked as Mikan nodded. The music started. (Turn on the song **Valentine's dance tango**).

Natsume, who started the dance. He has a normal dance with Mikan awhile then she spinned her foot and keep dancing with Natsume. "So you take tango huh?" Natsume asked in a calm voice. "Just a month." Mikan replied. Natsume turned Mikan upward then pulled her back, Mikan snaked her right leg on Natsume's leg then she snaked her other leg on his leg then she sit on Natsume's lap while Natsume was standing, she rised her leg up. Natsume put her down then let her spinned, she spinned awhile then come back to Natsume. Two of them were spinned together then ended the dance. "Who are you?" Natsume asked. "Your dance were perfect." Mikan replied. "Answer my questions. Because I fall for you." Natsume said in a calm voice. Mikan blushed a little. "Guess." Mikan answer. (they whispered).

Claps and whistles were make in the room, they were perfect. "I'm really close to you. Just guess. Jah!" Mikan said as she walked away. 'Who's that girl with Natsume? She's so beautiful and good.' The boys group thought. 'Who's that boy with Mikan? He's so handsome and good.' The girls group thought. "That Mikan/Natsume was good." The boys and girls group said in unison. "That's Mikan/Natsume? What?" They screamed (except Hotaru but she said in unison too).

**In the girls's bathroom:**

"Wahh!!!! Stop pushing me, I haven't finish washing my face yet!" Mikan said as she cried. "Go OUT! We just want make sure that the boy who dancing with you was in the boys group." Sumire said. "Yeah! Let's go!" Anna and Nonoko screamed in unison. "Fine, fine!!! Let me go!" Mikan screamed. 'This'll make fortune.'

**Meanwhile outside the room:**

"Natsume." Ruka said. "Hn?" Natsume answer, he was planned to go home. "Can you please stay here for awhile?" Ruka said. "For what?" Natsume said in a bored tone. "Some…..things, onegai." Yuu said. "Whatever." Natsume said as he walked back in the room.

Mikan walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing her mask. 'If it isn't the girl I dance with? Wait a minute, I was confess to her when the end of the dance and what is she doing with those girls?' Natsume thought. "What're you guys want me to doing out here?" Mikan said as she looked up, she see Natsume, he still wearing his mask. 'Isn't that the boy who confess and dance with me? What's he doing here with those boys?' Mikan thought.

"Mikan-chan, is that the boy you dance with?" Anna asked. "Yeah. He is." Mikan said as she blushed. "Kokocrunch, read his mind." Hotaru commanded as Natsume give him a death glare. "I don't want to be cereal. Gomenasai Hotaru-san." Koko said.

Natsume walked toward her, he grabbed her wrist and run outside the garden. The rest followed but the couple nowhere to be founded.

**At the Sakura Tree:**

"Let go of me, its hurt." Mikan whined as Natsume let her go. "Who're you? You're the girl who dance with me right?" Natsume asked her. "Yeah, you're right. But why'd you want my name so badly?" Mikan asked. "Tell me!" Natsume said in a dangerous voice as he pinned her into the tree trunk. "Make me." Mikan replied. Natsume leaned closer to her, he take a good look at her then take out her mask, there goes Mikan Sakura, the one he dance with. "Pol- I mean Mikan? You were the one who dance with me?"

"Yeah! And who are you?" Mikan asked in a curious voice. Natsume leaned closer as he kissed her. 'What??' Mikan screamed in her head. He kissed her pasionally, licked her lower-lip begged for an entrance (I'm copy, gomen). She lightly moaned as Natsume deepend the kiss. Mikan lost herself then she replied the kiss.

After two minutes of kissing, Natsume broke the kiss. 'Could you be…..' Mikan thought as she hold his face then take the mask out. '……Natsume?' Mikan continued her thought. "Natsume……" Mikan said in a soft voice. "Hn?" Natsume replied. "A-Ai'shiteru, Natsume….." Mikan said in a small voice as she turn away and blushed deeply. "I know." Natsume replied as he lifted Mikan chin and kiss her again, but this time is a gentle one.

They don't know, behind a bush. "This'll make fortune, I tell you, fortune!!!" Hotaru screamed a small way. 'Hotaru/Imai-chan/-san sure is evil, but happy for them.' Everybody thought.

Tomorrow morning, Hotaru was selling video about Mikan and Natsume's night. Mikan and Natsume offically a couple so as everyone, they don't care about the ruckuss outside but they happy, together……

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Done!!!!!!! This is my first one-shot and I love it!!!!! Enjoy the story minna!!!!

**Hotaru:** Keep make this kind of story then I'll be rich forever and ever. –laugh evilly-

**Everybody:** 'She sure is evil' –thought and sweatdropped-

**Mikan:** Enjoy the story!!!!!!

**Shi-chan:** I was planning on make a story about Mikan and Natsume gonna borned You-chan. –snickered evilly-

**Ruka:** Then that mean, Mikan and Natsume're parents of You-chan?

**Hotaru:** Make it……, I'm gonna tapped when Mikan doing 'it' with Natsume. –eyes with money symbol-

**Shi-chan:** I really can't do it, cause of what Hotaru said. Sooooo……..ENJOY THE STORY AND KEEP READING MY OTHER ONE!!!!!!!


End file.
